1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oral delivery means, such as a candy, chewing gum, lozenge, troche, tablet, a powder, an aerosol, a liquid or a liquid spray, containing a group C streptococcal phage associated lysin enzyme for the prophylactic and therapeutic treatment of Streptococcal A throat infections, commonly known as strep throat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Group A streptococci have been shown to be an important pathogen capable of existing both in a carrier state in an asymptomatic individual and in a symptomatic individual with symptoms of disease ranging from a mild sore throat, tonsillitis, or impetigo. If untreated these streptococcal infections could lead to glomerulonephritis, rheumatic fever and possibly permanent rheumatic heart disease. With the advent of antimicrobial agents, specifically penicillin derived antibiotics, the causative organism can be readily eliminated following the prescribed regimen of appropriate antibiotic therapy.
The fact that an infected individual (usually children & young adults) can pass group A streptococcal organisms to others, particularly in daycare centers and schools, necessitates the isolation of the known infected individual away from these environments for at least 24 to 72 hours after antimicrobial therapy has been initiated. It has been shown in controlled studies that early detection and appropriate treatment results in a reduction in the overall pattern of cyclic transmission of the troublesome pathogen as well as a reduction or elimination of the sequelae of group A infections (rheumatic fever or nephritis).
The first individual to identify the serological and immunological groups of streptococci was Dr. Rebecca Lancefield, (Lancefield, R. C., "A Serological Differentiation of Human and other Groups of Hemolytic Streptococci," J. Exp. Med., Vol. 57, pp 571-595 1933), after whom the grouping system was named. The group A streptococcus was identified on the basis of B-1, 4 N-acetylglucosamine terminal sugar moieties on a repeating rhamnose sugar backbone found as part of the structure of the organism's cell wall. Antiserum raised against group A streptococci and subsequent absorptions to remove cross-reactions were shown to specifically react with the cell wall component of these organisms and became the grouping antisera for group A streptococci. A number of methods have been devised to fragment the group A streptococcal cell wall carbohydrate. These methods include heating by boiling at pH 2.0, autoclaving, trichloroacetic acid extraction, hot formamide digestion, nitrous acid extraction and enzyme digestion by enzymes derived from the soil microorganisms of species streptomyces, and the phage-associated enzyme lysin. Each of these methods have various advantages and disadvantages.
The rapid diagnosis of group A streptococcal pharyngitis has become more readily available to both physicians and clinical laboratories by replacing time consuming culturing methods requiring a minimum of 24 to 72 hours to identify the presence of group A streptococci with a rapid antigen-antibody test capable of being performed and read in less than one hour. Culturing methods vary in the degree of sensitivity of detection. In one case, a simple 5% sheep blood agar plate may be used in conjunction with a Bacitracin disc and culturing 24 hours at 37 degree(s) C. aerobically to identify group A streptococci. Alternatively, a selective media and anaerobic conditions may be used to inhibit overgrowth by other organisms and incubation at 35 degree(s) C. for a minimum of 48 hours. In addition, depending on the transport media, the delay in testing, and any antibacterial agents that the patient may have taken, culturing may result in nonviable organisms that fail to grow in the media although the patient is indeed colonized by the group A streptococcus. In the latter case a sensitive immunoassay for group A streptococcal antigen can detect these nonviable organisms.
The sensitivity of the immunoassay procedure is effected by the amount of group A streptococcal carbohydrate antigen released and recognized by the specific immunological reagent. Enzymatic digestion by enzymes such as that produced by the species streptomyces, have proven to be quite effective in antigen release over some chemical methods and micro-nitrous acid but the poor specific activity and the presence of proteases makes it slow and incompatible for prolonged contact with immunological reagents. Maxted, (Maxted, W. R., "The Active Agent in Nascent Phage Lysis of Streptococci," J. Gen Micro, vol 16, pp 585-595 1957), Krause, (Krause, R. M., "Studies on the Bacteriophages of Hemolytic Streptococci," J. Exp Med, vol 108, pp 803-821 1958), and Fischetti, (Fischetti, V. A., et al, "Purification and Physical Properties of Group C Streptococcal Phage Associated Lysin," J. Exp Med, Vol 133 pp 1105-1117 1971, have reported the characteristics of an enzyme produced by the group C streptococcal organism after being infected with a particular bacteriophage identified as C1. The enzyme was given the name lysin and was found to specifically cleave the cell wall of group A, group C and group E streptococci. These investigators provided information on the characteristics and activities of this enzyme with regards to lysing the group A streptococci and releasing the cell wall carbohydrate. They never reported on the utility of this enzyme in an immunological diagnostic test for the detection of group A streptococci from throat swabs in patients. The failure to use this enzyme for a clinical diagnostic test was due to a number of problems associated with the enzyme such as: the difficulty in growing large amounts of bacteriophage in the group C streptococci, the time delays in inactivating the residual enzyme when trying to obtain phage stocks, the instability of the enzyme itself to oxidative conditions and heat, and nonspecific reactions in immunoassays performed in the presence of other organisms and the biological components in the sample.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,109 (Fischetti et al.) teaches the rapid and sensitive detection of group A streptococcal antigens by a diagnostic test kit which utilizes a sampling device consisting of a throat swab made of synthetic or natural fibers such as Dacron or rayon and some type of shaft which holds the fibers and which is long enough to place the fibers in the tonsillar area and capable of being used to swab the area to remove sufficient numbers of colonizing or infecting organisms. The swab can then be placed in the enzyme extraction reagent in several configurations and subsequently used in an immunoassay. The invention can comprise a test kit for detecting Group A streptococci, comprising an extraction reagent containing lysin enzyme for releasing Group A streptococcal components, and a ligand capable of binding with a component of the Group A streptococcus.